Zenoheld
King Zenoheld is the ruler of Vestal. He is also the father of Prince Hydron. He doesn't seem to bond very well with Hydron. He was called King 'Zerohead' by Dan. He uses a mechanical Bakugan made by Professor Clay. He is a Pyrus Brawler as he was seen using a Pyrus Gauntlet. He battled the Six Legendary Warriors of Vestroia with a Pyrus Farbros and won. He was attempting to get their Attribute Energy for the Bakugan Terminator. He replaces Spectra Phantom in the Vexos as the new Pyrus Brawler. He brawls with Pyrus Farbros, a mechanical bakugan. He is also Prince Hydron’s father and superior. Story In the first season, Zenoheld had little interaction with the Resistance or the Vexos. The only time he appeared was when he chided Hydron for not taking better care of the Dimension Controllers. He seems to be impatient with him due to his constant failure. He will also check in with him and make sure that he is still on the right track, although Hydron shrugs his warnings and discipline off, as he thinks he is doing fine without his father’s constant nagging. In the second season, he flees Vestal and resides in his palace on the outskirts of New Vestroia, which is a sort of outer galaxy that is remote from civilization. He is revealed to be a brawler and he sends a message to the Six Ancient Warriors to surrender their Attribute Energies to him so that Dr. Clay can power up the Bakugan Termination System. They decline his offer at first, but then they decide to battle him. When they arrive, Zenoheld reveals that he owns a Mechanical Bakugan, Farbros. After a tough battle, Zenoheld comes out victorious, but the Ancients then entrust their power to the Resistance. After hearing the news of the Attribute Energy’s being dispersed throughout New Vestroia and Earth, he entrusts Mylene Pharaoh with the duty of picking another Subterra Brawler to replace Gus in the Vexos. She chooses Hydron, and he says that he “couldn’t have picked better himself”. After he receives the Haos Energy after Hydron defeats Baron in a brawl he says “I knew I could count on you...Hydron”, revealing that he now trusts him with responsibility more than he did in the first season. Soon after Mylene and Volt come back from brawling, he sees a transmission from Spectra, saying that the Vexos, Hydron and Zenoheld himself were responsible for the mess in the previous season. This causes him to send Shadow Prove to seek out Dan and the others so that he’ll get the Attribute Energies first. But when he does, he realizes that Spectra has jammed the transporter system, making it impossible to travel to Vestal and back. This infuriates him, knowing that he is up to something. Eventually, though, Shadow gets to earth and brawls Chan Lee and Alice (who don’t have any Attribute Energies, surprisingly). He wins and proves himself to Zenoheld, giving him the notion to use him in the near future. Bakugan *Pyrus Farbros Category:Characters Category:Vexos